Rose Marie
Rose Marie ---- Rose Marie Mazetta (August 15, 1923 – December 28, 2017) was an American actress. As a child performer she had a successful singing career as Baby Rose Marie and had previously starred in the Fleischer's 1933 musical film short Sing Babies Sing. In 1938 at the age of 15, Rose Marie was hired to provide the voice for the Fleischer Studios new character Sally Swing. Character Role(s) Baby Rose Marie Baby Rose Marie contract star in radio and Papa Frank Curley are pictured at the left as they returned to their east-side home after a visit to the studios of the National Broadcasting Company. Next she is shown taking the new doll out for an airing and in the third picture with a group of playmates on the steps of the Curley apartment. At the right the 5 year-old prodigy is "Boop-Boop-a-Doing" before the microphone. Baby Rose Marie who looks the way Helen Kane sings is called the Sophie Tucker of tomorrow (1931). "Don't Be Like That" In 1929 Rose Marie covered the "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" song "Don't Be Like That" a Boop-a-Doop song that was most associated with Helen Kane. According to research, the song was also covered by Baby Esther Jones, Annette Hanshaw and Ermine Calloway. Marie was known to sing "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" songs when performing for live audiences, mainly because she was a fan of the "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" singing style. Rose Marie (Sally Swing) Rose Marie references her role as Sally Swing in her 2002 autobiography, [http://www.kentuckypress.com/live/title_detail.php?titleid=2016#.WZjkaj597IU Hold the Roses.] Rose Marie: "Between my movie debut and the start of my new NBC job, I was kept busy doing shorts. Two with the bouncing ball (remember that?) I was the voice of Sally Swing in six Betty Boop cartoons." In a 2011 interview Rose Marie was asked about her role as Sally Swing. Kliph Nesteroff: "Earlier today I was watching the Betty Boop cartoon in which you did the voice for the character Sally Swing." Rose Marie: "Oh, the cartoon? Yes, I don't remember much about that. God, I don't know how I got that job. I was signed to NBC at that time and they got me all the work... and I had done a Vitaphone short before I signed with NBC. I don't know how that all happened either!" Rose Marie References Sally Swing (25/09/2017) On the 25th of September (2017), Rose Marie the original voice of Sally Swing referenced Sally Swing, stating it was her original character in the 1938 Betty Boop cartoon'' Sally Swing. Marie then went on to state she did a great deal of voice-over and her first was Sally Swing and her last being a witch in ''Garfield. Including a character called Agatha Caulfield in Hey Arnold. Marie tweeted directly to the official Betty Boop Twitter account (BettyBoopNews), Betty Boop's official Twitter account however did not respond to her. Death *Rose Marie died on the 28th of December, 2017, in Van Nuys, California, aged 94. Gallery Sally swing betty boop.PNG Trivia *When Rose Marie was younger she aspired to be like Helen Kane and stated; "I just love to sing on the radio, I don't think much of opera an when I tune in I like to hear songs, you know about Boopa Doops." *Rose Marie played another Sally (Sally Rogers) on the CBS situation comedy The Dick Van Dyke Show. *In some aspect, Baby Esther Jones was the African-American counterpart to Baby Rose Marie. Baby Rose was dubbed the "Child Wonder" whereas Baby Esther was dubbed the "Child Prodigy". *In her first feature film, 1933's International House, Rose worked with W. C. Fields and an all-star cast, including Cab Calloway, Bela Lugosi and Burns & Allen. Links *Official Website *Twitter See Also *Sally Swing *Sally Swing (Song) *Out-Kaned Kane (1930) *Wee Miss Sings Her Way to Fame as Broadcaster of Boop-Oop-a-Doop Songs (1930) *Sings Boop Oop a Doops at 5 (1930) *Baby Rose Marie Returns With Hotcha and Boop-a-Doop (1933) *Max Fleischer Seeks Sally Swing (1938) ---- Category:People Category:Rose Marie Category:Rose Marie Mazetta Category:Sally Swing Category:Baby Rose Marie